


They Have it Bad

by Scarlet_Gunn



Series: ColdFlash Defends Each Other [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Captain Cold - Freeform, Defending each other, Fluff, Heatwave, I Blame Tumblr, Leonard Snart Lives, Leonard Snart is a Softie, M/M, Mick Rory Is Not Dead, Mick and Leonard are Brothers, Protective Barry Allen, Protective Leonard Snart, This Is STUPID, Tricksters, Weather Wizard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gunn/pseuds/Scarlet_Gunn
Summary: Barry and Snart defend each other's reputations. But they're not dating. God knows why.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Passion_flower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passion_flower/gifts).



> I own nothing but the story plot yada yada yada legal stuff legal stuff. Anyway this story isn't really good like at all but whatever. I got the idea from Passion_ flower not exactly what they asked for but hope they like it all the same . I may continue this if any of you want to see more. So if you like the story and want more to it just tell me in the comments. As always I appreciate kudos and comments good and bad. I hope you enjoy the fic/

Barry dogged yet another bomb as he struggled to get closer to Trickster. The clown themed villain smirked mockingly at him as he watched Barry stumble from the force of the blast. 

 

“Aw what’s wrong Flash? You seem to have lost your edge.” Axel snarked over psychotic laughter. 

 

“The only one who’s lost their edge is you Trickster. Prison’s made you soft.” Barry called back as he regained his footing. 

 

“I don't know.  I think all that time fighting Snart made you lazy.” Trickster’s eyes flashed as he noticed the speedster’s hesitation at the comment. 

 

Another bomb flew past the speedster’s head 

 

“What does  _ that _ mean?”

 

“Snart’s a joke! He's a pathetic excuse of a villain. He hasn’t stolen anything in months and he has a goddamn cold gun! How can you lose a fight with a gun that freezes people?! Not to mention the man wears a  _ parka _ for fuck’s sake who could be scared of that? ” Axel cackled to himself at the mention of Snart’s fuzzy parka. 

 

Barry rolled his eyes at bomb throwing clown. 

 

“Snart is not a ‘joke’!  He is an ingenious thief who has deluded the police, ARGUS, and many more high powered people for  _ years! _ All you’ve done is thrown down bombs like a spoiled child and got caught. He is a strategic, cunning, and charismatic man that is a menace to anyone that stands in his way!   Oh and by the way his parka is amazing. It fits his Captain Cold persona to a T and it hugs his body in all the right ways. If he’s not a worthy foe I don’t know what is!” 

 

Barry’s heated declaration hung in the air, creating a painful silence as Axel stared in bewilderment at the speedster.

 

“Uh what-what I mean is...that Snart is a very dangerous criminal that's shouldn't be crossed.” Barry stuttered out embarrassed as he shuffled his foot anxiously.  Axel’s high pitch snickers broke Barry out of his asphyxia. The red clad hero twitched once at the obnoxious sound before lunging at the terrorist.

 

Axel - anticipating the movement - swung his arm down, releasing a darkened sphere. With an innocent pop Barry’s sight was painted lavender as the smoke clogged his nose and filled his lungs. 

 

Once the air cleared Barry was (unsurprisingly) left alone in the alleyway with no sign of Axel. 

  
‘ _ Goddammit’ _


	2. Snart's Turn

Snart was pissed. He was tired, hungry, and if Mark Mardon did not stop talking in two seconds someone was going to get iced. 

 

“So Rob accused Chyna of cheating and posted all these texts and Chyna’s like you’re crazy and actually tried to get a restraining order!”  Mark rambled on and on about the different ‘news’ until Snart saw red. 

 

“Mardon. I swear to whatever being there is that if you do not shut up I will ice your head off.”  Snart hissed venomously at the meta. 

 

“...what’s got his panties in a twist?” Mark whispered to Mick. Looking at the blonde from the corner of his eye Mick responded. 

 

“Ah he’s just in a bad mood cause his boyfriend’s been outta town.”  Mick’s snickers turned to throaty chuckles at the death glare Snart shot him. 

 

“Oh I didn’t know you were dating anyone Snart. Who’s the guy?”  Mark questioned. Snart tried to dispute the claims but Mick cut him off.

 

“I’m not dati-” 

 

“The Flash.” 

 

Snart could already feel the headache when he caught sight of Mardon’s face. 

 

“The  _ Flash? _ You’re dating that skinny freak? Not only is he your sworn enemy but he’s pathetic. I mean the guy’s like a little kid playing pretend. The only thing he does is run away and even then if it wasn’t for his little science team backing him up he’d be dead by now!” 

 

Snart stiffened. He instantly whirled around with a sickly sweet smile that made the weather wielding meta freeze with dread. 

 

“I suppose you’re right Mardon. I mean Flash has imprisoned not only you but about everyone in the Rouges on multiple occasions, myself included. And all he did was run. He has only defeated every single challenge he’s faced with including Zoom - who took over Central City and broke his  _ spine  _ \- and all he did was run. He also saved the entire city and world from a singularity and all  _ he did was run.  _ But then again without his science team he would be dead right now. Except I recall a number of times where he’s saved his friends or someone by himself. He even saved your sorry ass.  So do yourself a favor and don’t underestimate someone who is very much capable of taking you down.” 

 

The silence seemed to suffocate any responses the other man had, while Mick’s smirk grew into a full on smile at the venom in Snart’s voice.  With a flash of his teeth Snart turned back around with a call over his shoulder. 

 

“Oh and Mardon? I’m not dating Flash.” 

 

Mark heard Mick’s throaty laughter as he grasped his shoulder. 

 

“He’s got it bad Mick.” Was all Mark could say as the arsonist nodded in agreement. 

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

                  Ending

 

Okay so that's the story hoped you liked it. Once again I don't know if I should continue this so if any of you would like me to continue this (don't know why it sucks) but just tell me in the comments! 


	3. Author Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author Note pretty much states it

  
                                                                                **THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER IT IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Oh my goodness. Okay I was not expecting so many people to want this series continued. Well I am a fan of democracy and the people have spoken! So I will be continuing this series, a lot of you gave me some ideas of what I could do so I shall be stealing them *Takes all of the ideas* Mine now. ANYWAY I just wanted to thank you all for taking time to comment and give me kudos I appreciate it in ways you would not believe. Now I am working on a few different stories at the moment but I will be adding on to this story. Once again thank you all so much for taking time to comment and I will try to get a new chapter or chapters out soon.         

     With Affection and Appreciation

              -Scarlet Gunn

 

 

P.S  While I am adding to this story I do have more Coldflash fics that I have written so if you're bored or something feel free to check them out. Okay I'm done now            


End file.
